


Our Love, Magical and Mythical

by TriangularLettuce



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Beefy Bucky Barnes, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Temporary Character Death, implied underage relationships (not real and in reference to greek myth), possible inaccuracies in character and myth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriangularLettuce/pseuds/TriangularLettuce
Summary: A sorcerer with HYDRA casts a spell on Bucky and Steve, making them live out one Greek myth after another, without ever really knowing who each other are. It was designed to make them weaker and force them apart, but that has never really worked on these two.WARNING: the main pair do die multiple times each, but it is not permanent and not in the main timeline. Warnings in the notes of each chapter just in case.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kind of based in an alternate reality after Winter Soldier where Steve and Sam found Bucky and took him back to the Avengers base, explaining to Tony that Bucky was brainwashed and tortured when he killed his parents. Therefore, they’re all still together without the unnecessary drama of Age of Ultron and Civil War. Which means I haven’t included Wanda and Pietro, but I guess you can’t get everything. 
> 
> Anyway, most of it is based in Greek myths so the timeline isn’t really relevant. I just like it when they’re all friends.

Just when HYDRA couldn’t seem any more of a threat, they gained a magician. Because of course they did.

~~

The raid was going as well as could be expected – there had been no serious injuries and the team were working together as they should. Steve and Bucky infiltrated through the main entrance, Clint and Natasha crept through the back and Sam and Tony provided air assistance and intel. Nothing looked to be going wrong. Which of course made Steve suspicious.

“I thought this was an active cell, so where are all the soldiers?” Steve voiced what they were all thinking, gaining a general consensus of uncertainty.

Tony optimistically filled the silence, “maybe word got around that we’re kicking their asses and they took off running?” Steve hummed noncommittedly, mind running a mile a minute developing strategies and responses.

“Wait,” Bucky raised a fist in the general sign to stop, bringing Steve to a standstill immediately. The former assassin pointed to a closed door with a faint shimmer coming from underneath.

“Seems like at least something was left behind,” Steve muttered, readying to kick the door down with Bucky covering his six. The door flew open with little effort, the super soldiers ignoring the commands of their team members to wait for backup. The eerie green glimmer increased, the source a manically grinning HYDRA mage chanting in the middle of the room. The shining mist around him was gradually increasing in brightness, gaining momentum and altitude as the chanting grew stronger. Before Steve could consider throwing the shield, the madman lifted his arms – and with them the glowing fog – and the pair were engulfed by the green hue and fell, arms entangled and deaf to the shouts on the other end of their comms.

~~

Natasha and Clint crashed into the room only to see the sorcerer wink and disappear in what would be a comical puff of smoke if it wasn’t for the situation.

“What is it with people winking at me?” Clint exclaimed, only to be nudged by Natasha as she pointed to where Bucky and Steve were curled protectively around each other on the floor, dead to the world.

“Pulse is still stable, they look to just be unconscious,” Natasha confirmed, “gonna need to get them to the medical suite ASAP Stark.”

Sam and Tony finally arrived on scene, ready to transport their friends back to the Avengers Headquarters and work out what was wrong with them. “Huh, they look like they’re dreaming,” Sam mused as he lifted Steve’s eyelid to see his eye twitching but unseeing.

Tony then voiced the questions they were all wondering “Yeah but of what? And for how long?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aand that’s the intro. I didn’t want to make it too long cause I wanna get into that Greek mythology as soon as I can, but I had to make some sort of explanation as to how. 
> 
> Did anyone notice my nod to the Avengers Assemble show? I’ve been binging it for weeks.


	2. Chapter 1: Eurybarus/Alcyoneus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Eurybarus and Alcyoneus is so typically romantic and heroic that I couldn't help but put these two in it. That and I can never miss an opportunity to have beefy post!WS Bucky and pre-serum Steve.

Steve’s village at the bottom of Mount Cirphis had always seemed to have bad luck. The population was sparse as it was, but with the recent spate of deaths it seemed the town was doomed. On the morning of the day in question Steve awoke to the usual murmuring from outside that meant more than just sheep had been slaughtered this time.

“Morning mother, what news is there this time?” Steve asked as he walked into the communal area in their villa, placing a light kiss on her forehead in greeting.

“Steven my darling boy, another shepherd was taken by that frightful dragoness Sybaris. The townspeople have had enough and are demanding a messenger to go to the oracle at Delphi and find a solution.” Sarah replied, placing a soothing hand on her darling child’s cheek due to the distress evident on his face. Steve had always been a strongminded and brave individual, regardless of his ethereal beauty and fragility, so incidents which he could not help resolve always troubled him.

“Who are they sending?” the young man queried, already walking to the door to slip his sandals on his feet and assist outside in whatever way he could.

Sarah hummed, “Sam I think. He practically flies the messages like a falcon so is the best solution in such a time sensitive quest. He should be leaving in a few minutes in fact.” Steve sped up his pace, offering a quick goodbye to his mother and then dashing out of the house to wish his best friend good luck on his travels.

Steve managed to catch Sam just as he was readying himself to leave the village. “Ah Steve, I thought I’d see you before I go. I always need a little luck from our resident angel.” Sam cheekily called, winking at his friend.

The man in question rolled his eyes, “a flatterer as always Sam. I couldn’t let your dumb ass leave without a little luck or who knows where you’d end up running to.” The pair lightly embraced, preparing not to see each other for another week at least. The journey to Delphi was dangerous and long, hence why they were sending the best and brightest.

“Good luck Sam. I hope you return with good news.” Steve stated seriously, giving in to the slight worry he had for his friend.

Sam winked, already starting a light jog. “You know me Stevie, when don’t I bring good news?”

~~

Sam returned a week and a half later in much lower spirits than when he left, a scroll clutched white-knuckled in his hand. He attempted to smile at the crowd that had gathered to celebrate his return but his heart wasn’t in it, Steve could tell.

The head priest stepped forward. “Welcome home Samuel, what news do you bring?” he asked, prompting Sam to open the scroll and read it to the mass gathered before them. Sam cleared his throat, before beginning to read.

_“The beast that befalls you is foul and cruel,_

_So to release your town without a duel,_

_A sacrifice must be chosen of the very best_

_To make the creature flee or rest.”_

The townsfolk quieted to listen to the oracle’s answers to their problems and their silence remained after Sam finished speaking, horrified that they must lose one of their own to rid themselves of the evil dragoness that haunted their village night after night. They all looked around at each other, wondering who would be chosen as a sacrifice. But before they could make a choice, someone stepped forward.

Steve knelt at the feet of the head priest. “I volunteer to be the sacrifice, oh high priest. Send me, I beg of you.” He spoke, loudly and clearly so the whole crowd would hear and stop worrying for their own family members. The high priest put his hand on Steve’s head.

“Are you sure young Steven? This is a big decision to make.” He murmured, worrying how Steve’s tale would end if he said yes. The boy simply nodded firmly, lifting his head and showing the priest the determination in his eyes.

“Then it is done. Tomorrow we will regroup to begin the ceremony.” The priest declared, sealing the fate of the town and Steve himself.

~~

After a tearful farewell from his mother and some angry ranting from Sam about his ‘inability to keep his dumb mouth shut and stay out of danger’, Steve walked into the town square ready to meet his fate with his head held high. As soon as he got there the crowd gathered parted and he was led through to the middle, where the high priest was waiting for him. There he was dressed in a dainty white toga adorned with a gold clasp to accentuate the bright sunshine blonde of his hair. The boy was then wrapped lovingly in garlands and flowers by the elder women of the town, all of whom had a strong fondness for Steve and his bravery. Finally, a crown of deep purple and blue flowers is placed upon his head, signifying his sacrificial status. Once he is adorned in an array of flowers and delicate strings of pearlescent beads, Steve is led out of the town followed by a parade of priests. He puts on a brave face as the townspeople say their final goodbyes as he walks, kissing his hand and promising to look after his mother.

As the group parades out of town, a steed gallops through the woods with a weary traveller on its back. Bucky had been to many wars and on many quests but decided to settle down for a while, the gods driving him to this small town in the countryside. He brought his horse to a slow as he saw the procession moving through and – before he could ask what was going on – saw the most beautiful person he had ever seen in this mortal life. He must have been at least 19 – a full grown man – yet due to his slight build and delicate features Bucky couldn’t see him as anything but a boy. The flowers he was wrapped in accentuated his lithe physique and pale complexion, but what fascinated Bucky the most was the way the boy’s golden hair glinted in the midday sunshine. He was stunning – and very familiar looking to Bucky for some reason he could not name; as if he’d known him before in another life.

For a while Bucky followed the procession through the town, out of the main gates and began to worry when they worked their way to the edge of the forest. The boy had a brave face and confident strut but after looking at him as long as Bucky had it was easy to tell there was something he was frightened of. He reminded the warrior of soldiers he’d seen walking towards a battlefield, ready to sign their life away. Straight away he knew he couldn’t let this child of Aphrodite herself leave his sight, let alone the mortal realm entirely. With this in mind, Bucky encourage his horse to move in front of the convoy, bringing it to a halt.

“I, James Buchanan of Ares’ 109th regiment, demand to know what is going on here.” He commanded, putting every ounce of his power used in the army and in his hero missions into the words. Bucky was almost embarrassed by how pompous he sounded (the glare from the boy seemed to agree), but it had always worked for his generals so he wasn’t about to question it now.

“Steve Rogers has sacrificed himself to the beast Sybaris whom has been hunting our town for decades. We are on our way to her lair to complete the ritual, as commanded by the oracles at Delphi. ” The high priest announced, looking annoyed yet also slightly awed that this battle-weary traveller had intruded. Steve simply looked the beefy hero up and down, aware of his rugged beauty but mostly angry that he stood in the way of him doing what was right.

“Well I refuse to allow this to happen. No one of such beauty deserves to be sacrificed to a monster, no matter what the oracles command.” Ignoring the blush colouring his cheeks at the compliment, Steve was enraged. How could this man just come in and decide what he was or wasn’t to do?

“You refuse? What do you mean you refuse? What right do you have to refuse anything? I can do this by myself.” Steve exclaimed, seething in anger. Bucky’s eyes softened, jumping (gracefully, though Steve refuses to admit he notices) off his horse and walking towards the younger man. When they were mere centimetres apart Bucky took the boy’s face in between his palms – one bare and one covered by a glove to hide the battle wounds that took up most of the arm, not that it stopped him from fighting.

“But the thing is Stevie, you don’t have to.” Bucky murmured, low enough that only Steve could hear. Before he could even think of a response, Bucky snatched the wreath off of the blonde’s head and stalked towards Sybaris’ cave, ignoring the protests being spluttered behind him.

~~

It didn’t take Bucky long to reach the cave with his long legs, it was more of a struggle to not turn and help Steve when he struggles and panted trying to catch up. But Bucky was on a mission, more important than any he had been on before. It almost felt as if his whole life had been leading up to this moment. Once he arrived at the entryway he finally turned to the gorgeous creature that was making it oh so difficult to save him.

“Stay back, I can’t bear to see you hurt.” Bucky stated, pain in his eyes at the very thought. Admitting defeat - as well as being too out of breath to follow or fight any longer, Steve simply nodded, hoping that this man didn’t get himself hurt for his sake. Not that he had anything to worry about.

With all the prowess a decade of war and fighting had taught him, Bucky steeled himself and stalked into the dragoness’ nest. It was almost too easy to take her unawares in the daytime and grab her hulking frame to lift above his head. Storming back out of the cave into the Greek sunlight once more, Sybaris hissing all the while, the great hero carried the beast over to the edge of the wooden terrain and threw her into the watery abyss below. The loud sounds of the waves rapping against the rocky edge were almost loud enough to drown out the monster’s enraged cries.

Mission accomplished, Bucky turned back to the crowd of priests and his beloved Steve. He winked at the young boy, causing Steve to finally quit gawking at the unfathomable display of strength and close his mouth. The red stain that covered his cheeks didn’t subside though. Almost in a daze, the procession walked back to town, Bucky often needing to help the smaller man when he tripped over rocks and twigs, admiring the blush that travelled round to the back of his neck as he did: every second he found the boy more and more beautiful.

Once the arrived, the townspeople couldn’t believe their eyes at seeing Steve alive, Sam immediately rushing over and enveloping him in a hug – much to Bucky’s obvious jealousy. Steve’s mother was next to rush over, eyes full of tears that began to fall as soon as she had her arms around her son – something she thought she’d never be able to do again. Steve’s saviour watched on with a small smile, glad to see that Steve was so well loved by the people he risked his life for. After a long while of hugging, questions and a small amount of head smacking from Sam, Steve’s mother turned to Bucky.

“We cannot thank you enough. You saved our town and my boy from his own stupidity,” Sarah ignored the small ‘hey’ Steve released at that, only earning himself a snort from Sam and an eye roll from his mother, “how can we repay you for this deed?”

Bucky looked unsure for the first time since he had arrived, the kind face of a loving mother meaning more to him than any mission or fight he ever faced. “Well, if it is thought proper enough, I would like to ask for your son’s hand in marriage. He is the most beautiful and amazing character I have ever met and – with his and your permission of course – I would be honoured to spend the rest of this (and many more) lives with him.”

Steve cast an assessing glance over Bucky, taking in his nervous demeanour and worried eyes. Of course he found the man attractive (who wouldn’t?) but to promise to spend the rest of his life with him? That was a lot.

“How about this, we spend a little more time together and then you can ask me again about that hand in marriage lark?” he eventually replied, not expecting his mother to make such a choice for him.

Bucky’s face lit up in a bright smile, “I think I can get on with that just fine you little punk.”

The pair did eventually get married, carrying on their brave adventures and snarky arguments for the rest of this mortal life. They often told each other that their fondness for each other was too strong to last just one lifetime, no matter what they were or when.

~~

“How are they doing, JARVIS?” Tony asked worriedly from the lab, trying to focus on a project but giving up when his worry for his super soldier buddies grew too strong. They had been in a comatose state for only a few days now, but the serum meant they shouldn’t even for that long.

“No changes are obvious sir. Both Sergeant Barnes and Captain Rogers are still unconscious and their brainwaves do not show any increased activity from the last time you asked 15 minutes ago.” JARVIS replied, concern for both his creator and friends apparent in his artificial tone.

Tony bit his lip in frustration, trying to throw himself back into his work and stop worrying. However he couldn’t help but mutter to his friends in vain.

“Come on guys, you’ve been through much worse than some HYDRA magician douchebag. Come back to us.” The genius sighed, shaking his head, trying to think on the bright side.

“At least wherever they are in their heads, they’re probably together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in case it isn’t obvious, each chapter is going to be based on a different Greek myth about a gay couple. I have about 10 lined up but we’ll see how many I get through. Any questions you have feel free to ask.


End file.
